What are these things?
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Helios has been wanting and learning how to be an average, 21st century boy, and Chibiusa is there to help. ; One-shot story - CxH Please R&R!


**Lol okay here is my next attempt to make a nice Chibiusa/Helios story ( yeah I'm obsessed hahaha deal with it LOL ). I've always wondered how Helios would react if Chibiusa told him about something that was not in Elysian and that he didn't know about. I also wondered what would happen if he took a trip into the town XD That would have been funny to see. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's another one-shot story, but it'll be cute, I assure you. Not really much "action" as in, monsters and stuff like that, but there's a lot of humor and Chibiusa/Helios fluffiness. w **

**Please R&R! Enjoy!  **

"You don't know what a pancake is?"

Obviously, Helios had no clue what that sweet-scented, flat _thing_ was in front of him.

"Well, no... hey, don't blame me, you never see these kinds of things in Elysian."

I furrowed my eyebrows, my hands placed on my hips as I stared in disbelief at the white-haired boy. "Your kidding, right?"  

Helios shook his head. I sighed. However, I found it a bit cute by how his reaction was when he saw the batch of pancakes being placed right in front of him. And he was pouting at them. He was cute when he pouted.

"Will you just try them?"

"Not until I get a clear explanation as to what this so-called 'pancake' is."

I sighed again. "A pancake is a cake that is flat and cooked on a pan. There's your clear explanation."

Helios frowned at me, but a hint of playfulness could be seen in his eyes. "Your a difficult girl to understand, you know that?" He said, picking up the fork and reaching over the table to get a pancake and he plopped it onto his plate.

I shunned his last comment and waited anxiously for him to take bite. He cut a piece almost perfectly, slowly bringing it up to his lips and finally biting into the soft cake with his pearly white teeth. Next thing we both knew, he was taking another bite, and then another, and another until the pancake had vanished from the plate. I smiled triumphantly, folding my arms. "Good, huh?"  

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered under his breath in defeat, knowing that I had just won for being right.

"Well there you go. You now know what a pancake is. That was tiring..." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, my lips curved to a huge smile that lit up the room and I gently took ahold of his hand as he began to get up from his chair by force.

"C-Chibiusa, where are we going?!" He stuttered as I dragged him to the front door of the Tsukino's Residence. I didn't reply right away. Once we reached the door, I grabbed two scarfs that were hanging on the rack and wrapped one around his neck and began to pull him close, his face inches away from mine. "We are going to go into the town. You have a lot to learn here in the 21st century, Helios." I whispered, looking straight into his eyes. He slowly nodded, seemingly afraid of my sudden actions. Oh, this was going to be fun.

I put a scarf on myself as well and we soon burst through the front door out into the cold, Autumn day. I continued to drag Helios into the town as he glanced around with curious eyes. We passed by the ice cream parlor and I came to an abrupt stop, making Helios--who was spacing out--slam against my back.

"Hey!" I groaned, reaching over to rub my aching back.

"Hey, yourself! Your the one who stopped so suddenly!" He whined like a five-year-old boy as he flailed his arms up in the air in the oddest way, it would make anyone burst out laughing. He was acting so immature, but in a good, funny way.

I put a hand in front of his face, looking away. "Not my problem. You ran into me!" I continued to holler and before he could open his mouth and say anything else, we had ran to the ice cream parlor.

I ordered ourselves chocolate-flavored ice creams. I only watched as Helios studied the ice cream cone curiously. He couldn't stop staring at it...

"Helios, your ice cream is melting." I pointed out with an annoyed look on my face.

"Huh..?" He blinked. Apparently he had no idea what to do with this thing. Taking a quick glance over at me, he studied me as I began to lick the ice cream with a smile spread across my face, and he finally caught up and did the same, but ended up accidently pushing the ice cream with his tongue too hard that it plopped to the ground. A blank, priceless expression appeared on his face as he glanced down at the ground where the ice cream laid, melting on his shoe.

"Oooh... your shoe is gonna be all sticky if you don't clean that up right away." I said. Thankfully, the house wasn't too far away. We rushed to the house and I picked up the hose near the back side of the house and sprayed his shoe.

"What... is that, may I ask?" He stared blankly at the hose I held in my hand. I rolled my eyes a bit. "You really are clueless. It's a hose. Water comes out of it, and this will help get the stickiness off."

"Mmm..." He mumbled in response, starting to get it.

Out of the blue, he snatched the hose out of my hands and started spraying my face. I let out a small squeal. "STOP! STOP!" I pleaded and he eventually did as he was commanded, bringing down the hose and chuckled at my pouty expression. Drops of water ran down my face and my sugar-pink hair.

"Heh, you look so cute when your mad." Helios chuckled even more and I snatched the hose away from his hand, bringing it back into my grasp and sprayed his face. He flailed his arms around again, trying to block the water. I only let out a small "heh" as I watched him suffer like I did. Then I quickly stopped and walked away, dropping the hose in the process. Big mistake.

Helios, soaking wet, picked up the hose after me and sprayed my back. I stopped when I felt the cold water hit against my backside. Once he stopped to laugh, I turned around, more mad than I had ever been for weeks and ran up to him, screaming, and then I toppled onto him. He only laughed more as I flicked his head as I lay on top of him. He stopped laughing once he realized that I was on top of him. Feeling a bit awkward, I began to stand up but he quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me back down. I was blushing madly.

"Where do you think your going, Princess?" He snickered.

"Away from you." I mumbled angrily.

"Why?" 

"Because your harassing me, that's why."

"No, I'm not."  

"Yes you are. You've been an annoyance all day!"

"You think I'm annoying, but your laying here on top of me right now."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because your forcing me to."

"Oh shush for a moment and come closer. I need to tell you something urgent."

I blinked. Something urgent? Is he going to refuse to be my friend all of the sudden? He was frowning... it sounds pretty serious. "But why do I have to get closer? You could just tell me right now while I'm still laying on top of you." I whispered, a bit confused.

"Just do it. Please. I don't want anyone to hear."

"No one will hear. The neighbors aren't even outside right now."

"Sure they are. Take a look," He glanced to the neighbor's house and there stood a woman, planting flowers and watering them. I sighed. "Fine."

Getting closer towards him, I stared into his deep, amber eyes. "What is it?" I whispered.

Without warning, Helios leaned up with his eyes closed and he planted a gentle kiss on my lips. Blood rushed up to my face immediately as I stared wide-eyed, even though I should be closing my eyes as well and kissing him back. But I was too shocked to do anything. My best friend is _kissing_ me. I guess he's more than just a good friend now.

Helios began to pull away as he smiled softly at me. "I love you. That is what's so urgent."

**Haha. Cheesy ending, right? xD Ya always gotta end with a kiss. ;w;**

**Again, please R&R! Arigato everyone!**


End file.
